


就是个PWP不存在剧情的

by Ninawan



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninawan/pseuds/Ninawan
Summary: 普雷斯考特是个Omega，他发情了，要求唐纳德来接他，正好唐纳德是个Alpha。





	就是个PWP不存在剧情的

**Author's Note:**

> *是个ABO设定  
> *Omega普雷斯考特（帮小唐掩盖劳瑞尔·希钦死亡原因的那个清道夫）X Alpha小唐（严格意义上不算OA但是……）

唐纳德·雷斯勒花费了一点时间去想“我需要你”这几个字到底是什么意思。

当然，如果是他的同事——伊丽莎白或者莎马，甚至上司库珀，这句话的意思当然是“我们有麻烦了快过来”。毕竟是工作上的事情，语言简练传达信息是必要的方式，虽然一般来说不会选择短信交流，因为不可避免地会漏看。

如果是前妻的话……唐纳德承认这个美丽的形象在他脑袋里一闪而过，给思绪瞬间蒙上了薄薄一层灰色。也许意思是她，需要陪伴。好吧。那是自己没能给予她的东西。

唐纳德及时掐断了自己的思绪，让它不要被已经离世的那位美丽女子继续困扰。

不管怎么说，这一条短信他大约在收到它三个小时之后才昏昏沉沉地从枕边亮起的手机屏幕上阅读到。一切都归功于昨天过于奔波的外勤任务，唐纳德回来倒头就睡，甚至都没有换下衬衫和西裤，现在腰上的皮带还硌得他肉疼。屏幕上沿显示着现在的时间：凌晨3：10，这个数字给人相当多的安全感，因为它意味着还能多睡好几个小时。但是，事情总有那么一个转折点——这条该死的短信，孤零零地显示在绿色对话气泡里，冰冷的字符不带任何情绪地提着过分的要求。“我需要你”。

哼。需要你个大头鬼。唐纳德晕乎乎地想着，心里不受控制地升起一股烦躁情绪。

这条短信来自普雷斯考特，他的清道夫兼敲诈人，后者仗着自己手上握着劳瑞尔·希钦——国家安全顾问真实死因的证据，放肆地奴役联邦探员。奴役，没错，这是个一点儿都不过分的词汇；唐纳德必须要为了自己的职业生涯而挣扎，每每被迫答应清道夫那些显然违反法律的过分要求的时候，心里总会添一道过不去的坎儿。唐纳德不喜欢撒谎，他相信法律体系，是个该死地正直又倔强的探员，他宁愿自己担着这一切后果也不愿意向雷蒙德·雷丁顿这个他曾经追捕多年的逃犯求助一个字。这些特征几乎一度把他送上绝路，而现在报应又一次找上门来了。

不过今天事情有点奇怪。这条短信的收到的时间显示为0:15，显然已经过去了三个小时，但是却没有后文。普雷斯考特没追加任何要求，甚至也没有打来一个电话，这条短信就像发错了似的。按照之前清道夫先生的脾气，收到短信的瞬间不给他回电话事情就完了，可是现在家里一片清净，手机没有邮局的未接来电，也没有什么特警队破门而入用枪口顶着他的脑袋——一切正常。

看来他真的发错了。

唐纳德躺回柔软的枕头上，尽力在自己的双人床上舒展开酸痛的身体。他觉得自己现在要是下床，浑身的骨头就会立马散架，像一个被推倒的积木模型一样，一点一点碎成块儿。于是他决定把自己硬邦邦的皮带抽掉好继续睡，但是他把那东西扔向地板的时候，手机屏幕再一次亮了。是短信，同样的发件人，同样的内容：“我需要你”。

特别探员绝望地低吼了一声，翻了个身把脸埋进枕头里，试图逃避这个事实。

什么叫“我需要你”？一个罪犯能需要联邦探员做什么，帮他一起清理犯罪现场抛尸吗，还是大半夜的让人跑去证物保管所偷一件什么东西出来？这种模棱两可、暧昧不清的用词简直让人摸不着头脑。“需要”。普雷斯考特甚至都没有像之前那样上来就提出具体的要求，而是两次都直接用简单的四个字来代替一切：这是不是意味着他遇到麻烦了，或者不方便把事情说出来？但还能有什么不方便的呢，毕竟他连国家安全顾问的死亡都见过了。  
唐纳德作为FBI探员的职业思维模式让他愣神了半分钟左右，然后才意识到，出于自保考虑，他这次应该回个短信。

他在键盘上敲了“怎么”，然后发出去的下一秒就收到了回复。或者那不是回复，只是刚好撞上了普雷斯考特连续发的第二条。这条的内容是“节我”，唐纳德猜那应该是“接我”的意思——如此简单的短语他甚至都打错了一个字，看来事情确实不太对劲。

凌晨三点钟，出门接他，普雷斯考特还真是不把自己当外人。

唐纳德舔舔嘴唇，感觉到自己眼睛肿痛干涩，肩膀因为撑在床上拿着手机而疲惫不堪。他向旁边仰倒过去，侧身开始继续打字。

“在哪儿？”

他加了问号，还特意大写了所有字母，希望对方能稍稍读出一点自己的不耐烦。

接着是很长时间的沉默。 大约过去了十分钟左右，唐纳德差点就要睡着之际，手机在掌心里猛地振动了一下，把他无情地再次惊醒了。

这次的内容只有一个简单的定位，没有附加任何信息。它所指示的是一家小型酒吧，在离家大约四个街区以外。没有想象中那么远，或者说太近了，近到他不太想相信这是个巧合。

但是眼下也顾不上什么巧合不巧合了，至少暂时应该是安全的，只要唐纳德开车去把人接上再送到他该去的地方，这件该死的事情很快就能结束了——他是这么希望的。

唐纳德几乎把自己摔下床，期间他的膝盖撞到了冰凉的地板，然后他跌跌撞撞地捡起了皮带和西服外套（上面还残留着昨天的交火带来的淡淡火药味儿），摸索着从门边某个熟悉的位置抓起钥匙冲出了家门。夜晚相较白天的气温稍低，单衣勉强可以撑住，不过刮起风来倒确实是飕飕地往领子里面灌，让他刚从温暖的床上撤下来的身体有点不适应。

没几分钟就开到了短信定位所在的那个小酒吧门口。唐纳德特意把车往前挪了挪好避开里面的人的视野，然后给普雷斯考特发短信让他出来。但是过了很长时间都没有回复，大约30分钟左右，让他怀疑他是不是在里面被人杀了或者绑了。总之今天整个事情都不大对劲儿，不过唐纳德不想多问，他只希望坏脾气的清道夫能赶紧出来，因为他开始打架的上下眼皮命令他赶紧回到那张温暖柔软的大床上面。

唐纳德正趴在方向盘上面昏昏欲睡的时候，手机反复振了三四次，属于普雷斯考特的绿色聊天气泡里面填满了乱码，而且每一条都是这样。他还没来得及好好琢磨这些东西是不是什么暗号，自己的车门就被鲁莽地打开了，一个黑影跌跌撞撞地栽到在他的后座上面，狠狠地踹了他的座椅靠背一下，然后带上了门。

唐纳德在那一瞬间精神百倍，大脑像是通了电一样，视野顿时明亮起来，浑身的温度开始向着沸腾发展。他的Alpha生理特征疯狂地敲响了警钟。

“普雷斯考特？”

他勉强组织了一下自己的语言。

该死的，普雷斯考特带进来了一股浓烈的Omega发情期所散出的信息素味儿，现在这种信息素几乎填满了整个车厢，那是一种消毒液混合空气清新剂的该死味道，算不上甜美，甚至清香得有点刺鼻，但是意外地很符合唐纳德对他的印象。

所以这是普雷斯考特的信息素吗？这个该死的暴脾气的家伙竟然是个Omega？

不过目前看来这都不是重点，重点在于这么强烈的Omega信息素味道对于一个正准备工作的Alpha来说简直是强劲的分心春药。

后座上瘫倒的是普雷斯考特没错。唐纳德从后视镜里看到了他窝在后座一角把脸埋低痛苦的样子，显然是用完了抑制剂或是别的什么，总之，他在不该发情的时候发情了，看情况可能已经持续了几个小时，并且标记他的Alpha暂时不在身边（又或者他没被标记过）。

唐纳德感觉自己的身体开始不对劲了，Alpha和Omega该死的生理吸引真是物种缺陷。在车上这种小空间里面，信息素只会越积越多，也越来越浓……一阵眩晕袭击了唐纳德，他掐了自己一下，试图寻回残存的理智。  
“你是个O，为什么不在工作的时候带着抑制剂？”

“用完了。”普雷斯考特咬牙切齿地含糊回复道，“你以为我傻吗？” 

“在这种时候让自己发情了不是傻还能是别的……难道除了我之外就没个人能接你一下？”唐纳德把视线从后视镜上面移开，松了自己的安全带想要转身去后座上确认他的情况，没想到正撞上对方凑上前的脸。一瞬间他们几乎鼻尖相碰，唐纳德僵住了，在二人之间狭小的空间里，急促的呼吸声被听得请清楚楚。普雷斯考特的脸颊微微发红，周围的空气包裹着他此刻略高的体温向唐纳德侵袭过去，后者显然没有料到这种情况的发生，他金色的、几乎透明的睫毛无助地扑闪着，舌尖不停地从唇瓣之间滑过，肌肉因为紧张而有点僵硬和抽搐。接着普雷斯考特有点兴奋地得出了一个重要结论。

“雷斯勒探员，原来你是个Alpha？”他用恶狠狠的语气说道，竭力压制自己扑上去的冲动。

对方低沉而磁性的男性嗓音称呼他的名字，再加上满车都是的Omega信息素味儿，唐纳德觉得自己激动得腿软，要不是自己都快把方向盘握断了，下一秒就能把面前这个该死的罪犯生吞活剥。

真他妈是双方的追逐战。

“嗯哼。”唐纳德后退了一点儿好拉远那个让人遐想的距离，不情不愿地表示肯定，“我的工作就是送你去该去的地方，然后回去睡觉。所以赶紧给我一个地址。”

“雷斯勒探员。”普雷斯考特眨眨眼睛，然后伸手揪住了他的领子，“我很好奇你……竟然还能在这种情况下都不分心？”

他看起来有点像喝醉了酒的状态，口齿不清，夹带泄露的喘息声，抓着领子的力道都软绵绵的，但是依旧强势地再次拉近了两人。

“我不知道你在说什么。”唐纳德快速地说，一只手伸过去推对方的肩膀想要挣脱脖子上的束缚，“如果你撑不住，我现在就可以出去给你找抑制剂。”

普雷斯考特缓慢地舔了舔嘴唇，后退了一点，攫住唐纳德胡乱按在自己身上的手指，把它们含进了嘴里。唐纳德的脑子在一瞬间当机了，他眨眨眼睛，猛吸一口气，感到自己浑身的毛孔都叫嚣起来。指尖被滚烫绵软的口腔轻柔地包住了，一条灵活的舌头正在里面折磨着每一寸皮肤，直到他的下体变得硬挺，痛苦地在紧绷的西裤里面挣扎。

现在事态的发展失去了掌控。面前这个发情的Omega罪犯正在挑逗他，实打实地，挑逗联邦探员。而且难办的地方在于，唐纳德对这件事情做出了反应——该死的生理反应。

“这是……罗勒和牛至的味道吗？”普雷斯考特意外地抬起了眉毛，“你闻起来像吃的。”

唐纳德咬了咬牙。他似乎已经很久没闻到过自己的Alpha信息素了。现在面前的普雷斯考特变得诱人起来，唐纳德的视线忍不住在对方的身上不停地游移，从汗涔涔的脖颈一直看到他已经被体液濡湿的裤裆。他想让这令人恶心的想法从脑子里面滚出去，可是越是压抑这种欲望，想操他一顿的冲动就越强烈。长久的禁欲对唐纳德来说似乎在真正的战场上已经变成了一种情趣，他在心底隐隐约约地喜欢这样，并且以此为快感来源——

“闻起来像吃的你也得闻。”他压着声音说道，“你现在得到你想要的了，普雷斯考特。”

“我只是给你一个理由这么做。至少在被问起的时候你还能……找个借口说是我先动的手。”普雷斯考特往前挪了挪，一只手抚着唐纳德后脑勺柔软的金色碎发，“正派的雷斯勒探员。你难道不想吗？”

唐纳德把他的手从自己后脑勺上面拽了下来，狠狠地攥住了那个精瘦的手腕，接着凑近他耳边，咬住了他的耳朵，粗鲁地舔吻起来。后者享受地叹息了一声，几乎要把自己从SUV前排椅子的缝隙之间挤过来了。

“等等，我到后面去。”唐纳德说着去拉车门，脚踩在马路上的时候有一种不现实感。

FBI探员唐纳德·雷斯勒马上就要跟罪犯上床了，真棒。

然后他就被一把拽倒在了汽车后座。那地方算不上宽敞，但也足够了。车里没有灯，唯一的光源是后面那家小酒馆的橘黄色招牌，昏暗的光线从后玻璃渗进这个狭窄的空间，让这场性爱变得更隐晦而充满危险。唐纳德很久没有触碰到温暖而光滑的肉体了，面前这个Omega男性结实的胸脯和平坦的腹部让他的手指几乎高潮，他的后背贴近座椅靠背，尽量让自己处于后面中间的位置，而普雷斯考特的膝盖跪在座椅，骑跨在唐纳德身上，富有弹性的臀瓣在他硬邦邦的裆部附近摩擦。

“够了吧。”唐纳德粗喘着，一只手手抚在对方的腰附近，正艰难地扯自己的领带，“你知道这种时候勾引一个Alpha有多危险。”

“难道不允许我表达我对你衣服下面那根粗壮东西的渴望吗？老子他妈的可是发情的Omega。再说了……”他俯下身来凑近，伸手去拨他紧绷的衬衫扣子，“没人告诉过你你长了一张多好看的脸吗？”

探员伸进他的单衣里面抚弄他的乳头，那里稍稍触碰就已经变得充血挺立，显然那对普雷斯考特来说是个相当敏感的地带，后者已经撑着唐纳德的肩膀弓起脊背来了。

“嗯哼，我不觉得你现在还能占什么嘴上的优势。”他看着对方的黑色睫毛不住地上下煽动，心里升起一种爽快感。至少接下来几个小时里面，被抓着把柄奴役的仇能暂报了。

普雷斯考特抬起头来意味不明地扯高了嘴角，继续脱那人的衬衫，顺便打开了他的皮带扣，微微后倾把它从西裤腰上抽走，低声说道：“真没想到半夜出门你都穿的这么正经，雷斯勒？”

“你有意见吗？”他不耐烦地回答，吻上了普雷斯考特的脖子和喉结。他的牙齿不停地扫过他的皮肤表面，在上面留下几道粘滑的水渍；后者像被拽住了头发似的，拼命仰着脑袋任由他亲吻。唐纳德探下去捏他的屁股，有一下没一下地拽他的西裤，直到普雷斯考特自己把自己的风衣从身上撤了下去，接着抓住打底衫的衣摆往上翻，把上半身完全脱光了。

唐纳德识趣地搂过他的后背好让人贴近自己，用牙齿咬住了他的乳头。

普雷斯考特随即发出一声低吼，几乎是撕裂了唐纳德的裤子，让他的性器解放出来，暴露在微冷的空气里。

后者轻轻倒吸了一口气。危险的性爱让他快感加倍，即使是简单的触碰，这种十足的渴望也让他想立马进入对方温软的小穴。

那人灵活的手指正握着他的阴茎上下抚弄，普雷斯考特的左胳膊肘撑在座椅靠背上，主动向唐纳德送着自己的身体。对方似乎是个经验十足的O，但他没有被标记过，之前都是暂时标记吗，还是说他已经吃了很久的抑制剂了？

“我以为你有伴侣了。”

“这关你什么事儿？”普雷斯考特立马回复道。

唐纳德挑起了眉毛：“那你什么意思，是想让我标记你吗——这样你每次发情就可以百倍痛苦了因为你没法第一时间跟我上床？”

“我会…我会跟你保持联络的。就像我之前说的那样。”普雷斯考特轻笑道，他的头上的汗水已经浸湿了他的发尖，他的胳膊搂着唐纳德的脑袋，显然已经急不可耐了。

“我很早之前就想跟你上床了，斯特金先生。”普雷斯考特把自己的裤子脱到大腿的一半，穴口摩擦着唐纳德的腿根；然后他按着他的胸口，两根手指捏了捏探员的乳尖，眯起眼睛盯着他，“金发碧眼的高大男人，谁他妈不想呢？”

唐纳德不自在地在座位上挪动了一下，挺了挺腰下意识地配合对方的挑弄。

“原来你早就计划好了？”

“我没想到你还会再找我…”普雷斯考特低声说，“唐纳德。”

“别叫我的名字。”探员有点恼怒地要求道，“你都湿成这样了还磨蹭什么呢？”

“吊着你的胃口不是很好吗，就像我一直以来那么做的一样…嗯？”

唐纳德愤愤地捶了一下座椅，手指粗鲁地探进他的穴口里面抽插，粘粘的滑液顿时泄出，顺着指头淌到他的掌心里。普雷斯考特毫无顾忌地低声呻吟，抬高屁股任他用手操自己，欠身俯下去吮吸唐纳德的脖颈。

他吻的很用力，轻微的刺痛让探员在眩晕里些许清醒——那肯定会留下紫红的吻痕了，还是在脖子这么明显的地方。唐纳德在意识到自己很享受的时候产生了一种厌恶感，但是这种厌恶感很快就消失了，取而代之的是另一种渴望，这种渴望充斥着折磨和痛苦，他几乎被自己的想法吓到了。

于是唐纳德循着快感的边缘从那个紧致的穴道里面拔出了手指，握着自己的性器用那些滑液润湿；普雷斯考特配合得像只玩偶，他撑着对方的肩膀，轻轻摩挲着锁骨的触感，然后抬起下体让那根东西顺利地进来。

唐纳德压抑不住自己喉咙里的呻吟，于是悉数泄了出来，他低声叹息着，让这种被紧紧吞入包裹住的快感来的更强烈。

“嘶…你他妈可真是…”

他忍不住说，及时掐断了后半句。

“说完啊，雷斯勒探员。”普雷斯考特看起来有点像是得逞了一样幸灾乐祸，他笑着挑逗道，接着吻上了他的嘴唇。

唐纳德的嘴唇尝起来和看上去一样美味，它们柔软、温暖而丰满，他的Alpha信息素味道扑面而来，像是在品尝一道佳肴。

“你想说什么，雷斯勒？”普雷斯考特又一次追问，缓缓动着自己的胯部，好让那根被吞入的阴茎在穴道里面抽插。

他观察着身下的FBI探员。后者的脑袋不住地后仰，紧紧贴着座椅靠背，小心翼翼地吸气。唐纳德像是禁欲很久了，这一次的释放让他沉溺着享受——普雷斯考特很兴奋能欣赏到这种充斥着情色的表情，那是平常在扑克脸的探员身上绝对见不到的。

“没什么……”他干巴巴地回答，双手扶在普雷斯考特的腰上好帮助他在正确的位置上下律动，自己被快感压的几乎瘫倒在座椅上，轻轻配合上面人的动作顶着胯。

普雷斯考特揪着他敞开的衬衫领子，强迫他坐直，接着去吻他的耳后。探索陌生床伴的敏感位置是一大乐趣，尤其是当你一击就中了靶心的时候：唐纳德凑得很近，一只手按着他的脑袋希望那条舔弄的舌头不要离开自己的耳朵附近。伴着他低沉男声发出的轻吟，他粗重呼吸里裹挟着热气闷在两人之间的小空间里，正给快感升温。

“你享受的样子让我不禁期待下一次了，探员。”

“闭嘴。”

“否则呢？”

“否则我就杀了你。反正我很早之前就想这么做了。”

普雷斯考特捋了一下自己乱糟糟的头发，感到额头上布满了汗液，然后他捧起唐纳德的脸又一次吻下去。他感觉到得到身下人加快了进入的速度和力度，每一次几乎都是狠狠顶到他体内最深的的地方才恋恋不舍地向外面拔，这种被填满的快感一阵又一阵地侵袭普雷斯考特浑身每一寸皮肤，让他想要奴役面前这个让人垂涎的Alpha。再好不过了，他想让他射在里面。

“雷斯勒探员…我想让你知道，你看起来相当具有吸引力——危险的吸引力。”

唐纳德用力顶了几下想让他闭嘴，可是普雷斯考特似乎喜欢粗暴的风格，后者配合地上下律动身体，骑乘的体位让他看起来像是占了主导优势。唐纳德绷紧了臀部肌肉，舒展开胳膊撑在座椅上，眼神不经意地扫过对方发红的脸颊和宽阔的胸膛。

“不管是你傲慢的看人的眼神，说话的语气，低沉的嗓子，金色的毛发，还是藏在风衣下面丰满挺翘的屁股…你让人渴望，唐纳德。”

“至少我不渴望你，普雷斯考特。……我希望你该死地知道这一点。”

“哦，斯特金先生。你觉得除了这种情况我们还能有上床的机会吗？”

唐纳德大腿碰撞他的臀肉而产生淫靡的清脆响声让前者有点耻于开口。

“我们的关系建立于谎言上……我以为你知道。弗兰克·斯特金…唐纳德·雷斯勒，谁在乎你叫什么？只要你在这你就属于我——你就要服从我，不是吗？”

“包括操我。”

普雷斯考特笑着补上的这一句点燃了唐纳德的怒火。探员咆哮着掐住了他长相精致的脖子，抓着对方头上的碎发强迫人扬起下巴靠近自己，他的手指尖因为用力而发青，他进入的力量又加大了，操得普雷斯考特艰难地从喉咙里挤出痛苦的吼声。

“想清楚谁才是这种情况下的主导者。”

唐纳德皱了皱鼻子冷笑一声，简练而凶狠地威胁道。

“也许我应该标记你——一个有伴侣还跟别的Alpha上床的O，这样你就会痛苦至死了。”

“请便……”普雷斯考特用气声笑道，“我没被永久标记过。”

唐纳德意味不明地哼了一声，把对方的脑袋按在了前排座椅头枕上。普雷斯考特的脸颊紧紧地贴着光滑又梆硬的人造皮革表面，勉强喘息着，从浓烈的信息素味道之中分辨呛辣的氧气。他被粗暴地按住的时候似乎咬破了自己的嘴唇，现在舌尖上全是血腥味，这让他的更加清醒和兴奋。轻微的窒息感推高了快慰的浪头，后者一下又一下地拍打着他的大脑，想要向这个人索求更多。

人渣。唐纳德在心里骂着，他看到普雷斯考特的嘴唇在渗血珠，心中顿感爽快。他不知道这是否是长期压抑某种欲望的结果，不管如何，此刻确实带来了让人回味的享受。他甚至还想见到更多鲜红，沿着普雷斯考特漂亮的额角和眼眶滑下来，积蓄在下巴尖上，直到一滴——一滴把他的单衣染上深色。

他最终松开了手，给他喘口气儿的机会，紧接着狠狠地揍过去一拳，指节亲密接触他的颧骨，传来一阵钝痛。皮肤被蹭破了，关节上传来微凉的触感。

唐纳德看着普雷斯考特，缓慢地露出一个笑容，然后撅了噘嘴表示自己是无辜的。

“对不起。我是故意的。”他不慌不忙地说道，把对方的臀瓣掰得更开，在柔软的臀肉上抽了一巴掌。

上面的人愣了半秒，有点讶异地抬起他浓密的眉毛，舌尖挑衅般扫过牙齿缝隙，接着抬起手蹭了蹭自己的脸颊，在暗光下面观察着是否有血迹残留在自己的手上。然后他毫不意外地发觉这场性爱升级为了流血事件。

“下手够狠的啊。”

“可是你应该还挺喜欢吧？”

唐纳德立马反诘，掐着他的大腿外侧强迫他的穴口再一次吞入那根炽热的性器，那一圈柔软的内壁抽搐着包裹得更紧，间隔固定的收缩刺激逐渐逼近着唐纳德的临界点。他捋了捋自己散落下来的刘海，把它们重新背过去，抬起头来盯着普雷斯考特的眼睛。那双眼睛里禁锢着地狱之火，随时准备打破牢笼释放出来蚕食他的一切。

普雷斯考特跟他对视了一会儿，伸手搂住了唐纳德的脑袋揽进自己怀里，脸颊紧紧贴着他柔软的淡金色发丝。普雷斯考特的胸口承着潮湿的气息，唐纳德的声音沿着他的肋骨缝隙一路传入到晕乎乎的大脑，在里面制造了一圈又一圈粘稠的回声。他感到自己的生殖腔在迎接着他的填充，高潮的暖流沿着小腹窜上来，浑身肌肉开始抽搐；他下意识地夹紧，狠狠抓着唐纳德脑后的碎发，也许用力揪下了几根。后者也直接被带向了最高点，他迎着收紧的穴道顶进去，胸腔爆发出一阵绵长的呻吟，又反复抽插了几次，把精液全部射在了里面。他阖上眼皮靠在普雷斯考特的胸口上喘息了一会儿，才终于握着他的腰侧帮助自己从他体内拔出来。阴茎的头部带出一股乳白色的稠液，跟Omega生殖腔分泌的那些润滑液体混在一起，色情又恶心。

狭小的空间里面的信息素几乎要满的溢出去了，还有混杂着淡淡的火药和血腥味。

两个人在此刻意外地陷入沉默。普雷斯考特撑着座椅靠背，仍然跨在唐纳德的身上；而后者似乎没有什么催促的意思，只是时不时吞咽一下，垂着眼皮避免对视。大概过了十秒钟左右，唐纳德首先揽住了普雷斯考特的后腰，轻轻吻在了他的胸膛。后者享受着他柔软唇瓣的摩挲，手指不安分地去套弄他通红的耳朵。

“没想到你还会温存。”

唐纳德冷哼了一声。

“我们是彻头彻尾的敌人。”他眨眨眼睛偏着头说，“但是我现在把你套牢了——我很期待以后的发展，亨利。”

“你没发现这就是为什么你吸引我吗，雷斯勒探员？敌对关系。”普雷斯考特说道，“你还没发现我们到底谁奴役了谁。”

唐纳德眯起了眼睛：“好啊。”

他舔了舔嘴唇，凑到对方耳边接着说：“你会发现的。”

“等到那一天你可能会被我戴上手铐。”他按着他的脖子笑道，“送进监狱。”

普雷斯考特不再发出声音，他只是盯着唐纳德，轻轻扯高了嘴角，眉梢微微下弯。他长久地保持着那个表情，直到他们粗暴地再次接吻，嘴唇撞在一起，相互啮咬，鲜血从柔嫩的皮肤表面渗出来，残存在舌尖久久挥之不去。

 

——FIN——


End file.
